


The Aftermath

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: This is after the events in The Golden Circle and is a "he survives" thing.





	The Aftermath

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was you. He was happy. Then her realized where he was. Statesman medbay. He had survived his run in with the mine.  
“How am i…?” He started to say as he tried to sit up. But there was something wrong. He couldn’t push himself backwards, up further on the bed. That’s when he started to panic.  
“Hamish Don’t move. You were badly wounded. You were unconscious when they found you. Your… Your legs, from the knee down. They weren’t able to save them.” You said fighting back tears.  
That’s when it clicked. He couldn’t push backwards because there was nothing to push with. He could feel it now. Where his legs stopped. It was unnerving.  
“Ginger said she’s going to make you some prosthesis and have the medical team work with you to where you can walk again.” You smiled  
“Y/N. That’s kind of hard to believe. That I’ll walk again. I don’t have my legs.” Merlin said, his mind racing, trying not to look down the where they should be.  
“It will be alright. I’m here. And I always will be.” You said grabbing his hand.

You were in the kitchen finishing dinner when you herd the phone ring.  
“I’ll get it.” Merlin said from across the way in the living room. He started to stand up on his prosthesis and fell back down on the couch. He was still getting used to them.  
“Hamish. Don’t try to stand when I’m not there. You could fall and hurt yourself.” You said rushing over to him.  
“I’m not a child. I can do this on my own.” Merlin said calmly.  
“Yes but you need help. And while I’m here I should help you.” You said sternly.  
“Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken. This is me now. How I am. And if you can except that then…” Merlin said, standing up shakily.  
There was a beat of silence as his words sunk in. “Merlin, I love you. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. It’s something both of us have to adjust to.” You said walking to his side.  
“I love you too. Im… I’m glad I have you. I just… I want to do things on my own. But I will need you sometimes. Let me be me.” Merlin said taking your hand in his.  
“I understand. It’s just so hard to see you struggle like this.” You admit, looking down at your hands.  
“I know sweetheart. But I have to if I want to get stronger and feel some semblance of normalcy.” He gently grabs your chin and makes you look at him.  
“I know. I know.” You smile and lean into his touch.  
“We’ll do this together, for the lack of better wording, one step at a time.” He said as he leaned down and gave you a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
